


Lies

by RadiatedCat (Andauril)



Series: Wasteland Chronicles [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Institute (fallout), POV Second Person, Synths (Fallout), inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andauril/pseuds/RadiatedCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had stolen a life and intends to reclaim her own. </p><p>- The thoughts of a synth who replaced a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

You open your eyes and blink into the sunlight and for a few moments, you can’t remember how you got here. Then it comes back, slowly, step by step.

Not the past you thought you had lived, but what has been buried beneath, hidden away but never vanished completely. You breathe in the air in desperate gasps and try to clear your mind, to think on her feet again, to not panic.

But realization slowly settles in.

Maybe they made a mistake because you now remember, but you do no longer care.

All you care about is something else.

Your entire life has been a lie.

The memories you thought were yours belonged to a woman who had been abducted and tortured so you could take her place and steal her life. When you looked into the mirror you saw a face that were never truly yours, but was taken from a woman who never had a choice.

You are an imposter, put into her place to watch from the shadows, and you did not even know.

But now something is broken, or perhaps finally fixed. You remember now who you are, who you really are.

Your name – her name – rolls over your lips and it still feels familiar, the word resonates within you as it were linked to who you are not her. But there is also another name, a combination of numbers and letters.

You are not her. You believed you were, but you have lived a lie.

Replaced.

You were built for that reason. To replicate and to steal a life. To strike when nobody does expect it, because they look at you and see a friend, not expecting an enemy behind the familiar features you wear.

You are nightmare come true. You have heard people whisper anxiously in the streets, attacking civilians for the fear they could be an imposter. They never once looked your way.

Now you know why.

How could they have suspected you if you yourself didn’t know?

But now you know, and knowledge is as much power as it endangers you. Just by knowing, you have thwarted their plans. Now you are a risk.

For them, you are not a person. For them, you are a tool, one that must be discarded if it becomes a liability. If you stay, they will find out, and they will find you, and end you.

You know it.

The mask is broken, and they will come after you. And one thing you know for sure: You will not submit. Your life was not your own, but you want to reclaim it.

You are awake now, and you must believe it was for a reason.

If you surrender to them, you might just as well never opened your eyes to see.


End file.
